Broken Wings
by Future Author 12
Summary: Her broken wings were never fixed. . .until now. Okay, I have writers block for this one!
1. Blue

1 A/N: Blue belongs to LeAnn Rimes. Hope you like this.

**Blue**

_Blue  
Oh, so lonesome for you   
Why can't you be blue over me?_

Those lyrics ran over and over in Sara's head. She had just broken up with Grissom.

And he wasn't sad.

Well, it was rare for him to show any emotion at all, but this time, it was different.. True, he was begging for her to stay with him, but Sara didn't hear any emotion in his voice when he said, "Sara, please stay."

Now, here she was, sitting in the locker room, alone, listening to LeAnn Rimes in her head.

_Blue  
Oh, so lonesome for you  
Why can't you be blue over me? _

_Blue  
Oh, so lonesome for you  
Tears fill my eyes 'till I can't see_

_3 o'clock in the morning, here am I  
Sitting here so lonely, so lonesome I could cry _

She knew what time it was; 3 a.m. She wiped the tears from her eyes, and thought, 'It was the right thing to do. He didn't love you first in his life. It was the right thing to do.'

_Blue  
Oh, so lonesome for you  
Why can't you be blue over me?_

_Now that it's over, I realize  
Those weak words you whispered, were nothing but lies _

Of course it was the right thing! Grissom was balancing bugs, Lady Heather, and her. She sighed, angrily.

Don't even get her started about Lady Heather.

Catherine, Warrick, Nick, and Greg walked in, and saw the tear eyed Sara. Catherine asked, "Sara, what happened?" The blonde sat behind her younger co-worker.

"I broke up with Grissom." Sara sobbed. "And he didn't cry. No emotion!" Greg asked, "Did he try to get you back?" Sara answered, "Yeah, but he didn't cry, smile, laugh, pull the stick out of his ass, nothing! That's all I get from him! Nothing!"

Honestly, Catherine didn't understand why Grissom didn't show emotion in general, so how the hell was she gonna explain it to Sara?

"That's the way he is. A non-emotional ass."

Sara was glad to hear somebody speak, especially when it was coming from Nick. "Sara, just calm down," Catherine said, soothingly. Sara replied, "Thanks." Warrick asked, "You gonna be okay, girl?" Sara nodded, and said, " Thanks, guys." They all gathered up into a group hug.

C'mon, push the little button. I won't bite_** that **_bad!!!


	2. Behind My Hazel Eyes

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! They made me smile :) Haha, totally not me. Oh! The song doesn't belong to me. It belongs to the song writer, Kelly Clarkson. Enjoy!

_Seems just like yesterday, you were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall, I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight, everything it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong _

Ah, the greatest revenge song Sara's ever heard. Behind These Hazel Eyes, by Kelly Clarkson. The fact that she was just sitting in her car, listening to her CD outside of CSI was painful for her.

She didn't know if she could go in.

_  
Now I can't breathe, no I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on  
Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

She had stayed up half the night thinking about if it was right or wrong, but she finally reasoned with herself. It **was** the right thing to do.

_I told you everything, opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright, for once in my life  
Now all that's left of me is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside _

She put her head against the steering wheel, and sighed. She sat back up, and wiped a stray tear from her eye.

_Cause I can't breathe, no I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on  
Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes _

Grissom did nothing for her. He ignored her for about 16 years, blew her off too many times, and now, he was putting her last on his list of things he loved. Ugh. Sixteen years of her life wasted, just because she was falling over Grissom. _  
_

_Swallow me, then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you, it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside anymore  
Anymore  
Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

She hated him. Hated him because he didn't cry. He didn't cry. He didn't cry.

And, after listening to this song, she finally found her strength to go in CSI.

Behind My Hazel Eyes

She walked into the break room, and her co-workers eyes were on her

It annoyed her badly.

"Why are you staring at me?" Catherine turned her attention back to her magazine. Greg went to sipping his coffee. Warrick looked the other way. Nick closed his eyes. Sara turned back to the coffee maker, and poured herself a cup. She drank the black liquid.

Catherine asked, "You okay?"

Sara nodded, and responded, "Better than yesterday."

Push it! Awe, come on! You know you want to!!!!


	3. So Small

1 A/N: Thanks for the reviews!!! The song is So Small, by Carrie Underwood. And my name isn't Carrie Underwood, it's Kristen, so the song doesn't belong to me.

_What you got if you ain't got love  
the kind that you just want to give away  
It's okay to open up  
go ahead and let the light shine through  
I know it's hard on a rainy day  
you want to shut the world out and just be left alone  
But don't run out on your faith_

Sara didn't usually listen to country music while she worked, but she was boredwhile she was punching the dummy. Her victim had been beaten up, and she wondered if his estranged wife could have done it. So, here she was, punching a fake person with all her strength. 

_'Cause sometimes that mountain you've been climbing is just a grain of sand  
What you've been up there searching for  
forever is in your hands  
When you figure out love is all that matters after all  
It sure makes everything else  
seem so small  
_

Sara sang along. True, she wasn't a country fan, but it was such a good song. She stopped punching, and wiped the sweat from her forehead. She sang, not noticing the team walking in behind her.

_It's so easy to get lost inside  
a problem that seems so big at the time  
it's like a river that's so wide  
it swallows you whole  
While you sit around thinking about what you can't change  
and worrying about all the wrong things  
time's flying by  
moving so fast  
you better make it count 'cause you can't get it back  
Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing is just a grain of sand  
What you've been up there searching for  
forever is in your hands  
When you figure out love is all that matters after all  
It sure makes everything else  
Seem so small_

Catharine clapped, causing Sara to turn around. "That was perfect, Miss Sidle. You're the next American Idol." Sara laughed, and remarked, "If I won, I'd be outta here for good." Warrick asked, "Who would want that?" Sara answered, turning off the radio, "Me."Greg stated, "but the love of your life is here. Me." Sara scoffed, and said, "I love you Greg." Greg smiled. "But only like a brother." The smile disappeared.

Nick laughed, and said, putting a hand on Greg's shoulder, "Greggo, you're not that desperate." Sara gaped, and slapped Nick on the shoulder. "I'm way out of Greg's leagueNick! It's just, I'm not really interested in anybody right now because of Grissom." Catherine stated, "Sara, you're gonna get over him" Sara replied, "I know I will. I'm already starting to. But, it's like, when you're single, men fall at over you."Catherine agreed, sitting in a fold-up chair, "Exactly!" Warrick said, covering his ears, "Oh, no! Here comes the girl talk.!"Catherine ignored him, and said, "And the way men judge you by what you wear annoys me." Sara said, nodding, "Yeah, and the way they hate when you're in the mood and they aren't." Catherine announced, her hands in the air, "Finally, somebody who doesn't understand men like I do!!!"

Come on!!!! The button, you want to push the button. 


	4. No Reins

1_She left that loser in a dust cloud  
Heart in his hand, chin on the ground  
Cried her last tear for that clown  
She can see a little clearer now  
She said, "Oh, oh I gotta go and find me"  
Oh, oh she found the strength to break free  
_

Sara looked at Lake Lonely from the railing of the boardwalk. The sunset made the water explode with red, orange, purple, and yellow. She leaned on the railing with her elbows, her head in her hands. She smiled. It was so beautiful. So independent.

_Like a painted wild mustang  
Flyin' out across the open range  
Finally gets to live her life that way  
No fear, no fences, nobody – no reins  
No reins_

_I'm free, _Sara thought, _from Grissom, from lies, and from a non loving bug freak. _Ah, that felt so good to think.He was addicted to bugs. But, Sara couldn't take the best thing in his life away from him. So, she took the third best thing from him. Her.

_All she's ever felt is held back  
She says, "It's kinda nice to hear myself laugh"  
She's gonna do a lot more of that  
She's makin' plans and makin' tracks  
She said, "Oh, oh I gotta go and find me"  
Oh, oh she found the strength to break free_

_  
_Yeah, she was third in his life. It was bugs, Lady Heather and then her. His girlfriend was behind insects and a bitch who whipped men for a living. She was happy to let him go. She deserved better than Grissom.

_Like a painted wild mustang  
Flyin' out across the open range  
Finally gets to live her life that way  
No fear, no fences, nobody – no reins  
No reins  
Oh, oh she's learnin' how to let go  
Oh, oh whichever way the wind blows  
Oh, oh she's learnin' how to let go_

She ran a hand through her brown locks, and smiled. She gripped the rail with her hands, and stood on the bottom rail. The wind blew through her hair, and she laughed. She was gonna let go of her past, and hope the best from her future. "No more looking back!" She shouted, laughing.

_Like a painted wild mustang  
Flyin' out across the open range  
Finally gets to live her life that way  
No fear, no fences, nobody – no reins  
No reins  
__Like a painted wild mustang  
Flyin' out across the open range  
Finally gets to live her life that way  
No fear, no fences, nobody – no reins  
No reins_

_No reins_

She was free. Nothing was gonna hold her back now.

She jumped down from the rail, and giggled. She was like a kid again.She spun around, her arms in the air. Nothing was holding her back.

She had no reins.

A/N: The song's No Reins by Rascal Flatts, from their newest CD, Still Feels Good. I highly recommend it!!!!Oh! And please review! 


End file.
